How they met
by Firechild19
Summary: COMPLETE! When Kagomae left Inuyasha alone, he wandered around lost for days. Then a greeneyed beauty saves his life and he moves in with her. Now Kagomae is back and she wants him back. Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

Yea, well I'm only planning on this being a one chapter thingy to explain how Auzrieal and Inuyasha met. I can write more, though if someone wants to know more about their further relationship. Read my story School Time if you want to see more of them a couple of years later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and technically I don't even own Auzrieal because she's Jessica's character.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome stood in the rain next to the well that would take her back to her own time._

"_But why are you leaving? You can stay here with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala, forever. With me." Inuyasha cried out above the rain. He had finally admitted his real feelings, but still Kagome was going._

"_This isn't my time Inuyasha. I can't stay here forever. I have to go back…to my friends and family." Kagome tears were washed away by the storm._

"_Then I'll go with you." Inuyasha said, never feeling more serious in all of his life. Kagome shook her head. _

"_You can't Inuyasha. Just as I don't belong here, you don't belong there. Try and forget me." Kagome kissed him softly on the lips, then swung her legs over the edge of the well's side. _

_Inuyasha came behind her, with every intention of following her. He'd show her that he make himself fit in. But Kagome saw him._

"_I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She whispered. "SIT!" she yelled._

_As Inuyasha was slammed into the wet mud, Kagome left in a flash of light. Inuyasha immediately got up and jumped too, but it was too late. The portal wouldn't open. Now he was stuck, without Kagome.

* * *

_

Normal POV.

Inuyasha rarely strayed into unknown lands, and never alone. But he hadn't seen his friends since Kagome left. Despite his hardened heart, Inuyasha felt his throat close up. He shook his head. Miroku and Sango had gotten married, and Shippo was 'babysitting' Kilala while they went on their honeymoon. Besides, a 3 day lack of sleep had cheated him out of his usual good senses. Everything went black.

When he woke up, he found a snarling beauty sitting on top of him, green eyes sparkling dangerously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my lands, half breed?" she pulled a crossbow out of nowhere and aimed it for him. Shocked, Inuyasha rose up, knocking her off of him.

However, with feline gracefulness, the woman landed on her feet, the crossbow never leaving its target.

He decided to tell her what she wanted to know. "I am Inuyasha and mean no harm to you. If you truly want to kill me, then be done with it. Before hand however, might I know the name of my murderer?" He silently felt pride in his indifferent voice, despite a cold fear gripping his insides. He wasn't acting like himself, but then again he didn't feel like himself; more like he was above his body and his captor, watching the scene unfold.

* * *

_Auzrieal's POV._

He tried to hide the sadness in his voice and even succeeded, but I saw it reflecting in his eyes. Amber eyes matched with a head full of long silver hair made him nice to look at, but he had a quick temper I noted.

I debated for a moment on whether to tell him my true name, eventually deciding too. After all, what could he do to me that I couldn't do to him faster and harder?

"I am Auzrieal, famed assassin." I spoke with an air of casualness, even though I knew most would be shocked to meet me and still be breathing. Before he could give me a reply, I surprised him.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV.

When Auzrieal jumped at me, I thanked every star in the skies for all the times I had trained to perfect my reflexes. Even those couldn't keep her from me for long though.

She was a ferocious fighter, knocking out of me every doubt of mine about whether or not she was truly who she said to be. We tumbled around in the dirt for a few minutes until I remembered to pull out Tetsiega.

She saw it and pulled out two double edged swords. "Where is she hiding all of these weapons?" I wondered, looking at her. She had on tight black jeans and a snug fitting crimson tee shirt. It might have been her black leather jacket, which reached the floor. Unfortunately, my thoughts distracted me and she managed to pin me down in the dust.

Her dark brown hair tickled my face when she leaned close to my face. "I win again, half breed." She teased breathlessly. She was completely covered in dirt and grime. "But she's still hot." I blushed. In truth I hadn't thought of any girl but Kagome in a long time.

She looked at me curiously. "What's the matter? Embarrassed of being beaten by a girl?" she said in an almost angry tone. "No, in truth I wasn't really thinking of my defeat." She eyed me unbelieving.

I looked down and noticed that she was sitting on me again like she had been earlier.

"You know, it really isn't proper for us to keep meeting like this."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I had one person ask me to write more and so here I am. I finally finished School Time and decided I'd try this out for a little while.

Disclaimer: In truth, I own none of the characters in this story, not even Auzrieal. I own the plot entirely by myself though.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Auzrieal started to laugh, which made her look a great deal less dangerous. Inuyasha felt himself relax slightly. She pulled her body off of him and offered her hand to help him up.

He accepted, noting how soft her hands are. 'Wonder if she wears gloves?' he thought absentmindly. For the first time, he felt the burning pain in his chest and looked down.

There was a jagged hole ripped into his shirt, blood starting to soak throught the cloth. "Um…" Inuyasha said and Auzrieal turned around, her hand on her arm where he had caught her with Tetsiega.

"Oh…sorry. Take off your shirt and lay down, I fix something to heal it." She turned away and walked into another room.

Inuyasha slowly peeled away his shirt, feeling a little self conscious. Then he slowly eased himself on the small couch in what he presumed was the living room. Despite it's size and obvious worn material, it was very comfortable…

* * *

_Auzrieal's POV._

I looked at the shelves filled with medicinal herbs, trying to remember which ones I needed and ignore the pain shooting through my left arm. 'Damned half breed. He was a heck of a lot stronger than I thought he was. Great sword.'

I peeked into the living room to see what he was doing. He was sprawled out on my sofa, mouth open, sleeping with no shirt on and bleeding on my couch. This sent me into a fit of anger as I ducked back in the kitchen.

"That's my couch! My grandmother gave me that couch! He is gonna lick that until it comes clean or I will gut him, I swear!" I mumbled furiously under my breath, wincing as I hit my arm against the door.

I slammed down the herbs on the table sitting in front of the couch, causing a crack to form on top of the wood. The dog jerked awake.

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd STOP BLEEDING ALL OVER MY FURNITURE!" I yelled at him, restraining my urge to slice him open where he laid.

He jumped up from the couch, his amber eyes wide. "SORRY!" he yelled back at me.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Inuyasha sat…or rather fell back to the floor as more and more blood came from his wound, causing him to become dizzy.

Auzrieal just shook her head, anger now deflating, as she took out the medicine and started to mix it in another bowl.

"That's a nice sword you've got there." She said. 'and those are nice abs too.' She added in her mind, her eyebrow unconsciously raising. "Where'd ya get it?"

"It was forged from one of my father's fangs." He answered truthfully. Auzrieal nodded.

"So are you traveling alone?" she asked, hating any silence and silently wishing she had turned on the radio she had stole on her last job to the future.

Inuyasha suddenly felt more alone then ever. "Yes." His short reply somewhat unnerved Auzrieal and she turned to face him.

"Don't you have any friends?" she asked quietly. She didn't have many friends givin her line of work, but she would have thought everyone else would.

"What's it matter to you if I have friends or not!" Inuyasha harshly responded, causing Auzrieal's temper to flare.

"Because I was wondering why I was the one taking care of your sorry ass!" she yelled. Inuyasha was taken aback and muttered. "Look I have friends, there just busy right now."

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it." Auzrieal cooed sweetly as she applied the remedy to his shoulder gently.

'Is she bipolar or is it just me?' Inuyasha thought amusingly, enjoying her cool hands on his burning flesh…

* * *

And that's all for now. Later! REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

My cousin is sitting here beside me…and giving me weird looks. Cousin: Gee, I wonder why –sarcastic-. MY BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO DAYS! EVERYBODY SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! –Looks around, and then frowns when nobody says anything. - Fine, I'll just shut up and write. Everybody else: finally!

NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES!

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV._

"What about you? You have any friends?" I said through clenched teeth. The medicine she was applying to my wound burned.

"Assassins aren't as popular as you might think, so I have very few friends. Very few." Came the somewhat sarcastic reply. I tried to stifle a whimper as she tightened the wrap. To distract my self, I looked at her, trying to describe her in words.

'Well, let's see. She's shorter than me, but not by much. Has a slender but muscular frame and shoulder length choppy hair. Judging by the cut, my guess is she got bored and took a knife to it. It's dark brown with black and red highlights, probably natural. Green eyes that continually seem to sparkle with a honey blast around the pupil, slightly pointed ears and…'

"What'd ya say?" I was ripped from my description when I realized she was talking to me. She rolled those green eyes and frowned.

'She's cute when she frowns.' Came the annoying voice in my head. I ignored it, or at least tried to.

"I asked if you were married."

I smirked. "Why, you interested?"

She grinned and made a point of looking me up and down. "Haven't decided yet."

I decided I liked Auzrieal, assassin or not. She made forgetting Kagomae a heck of a lot easier.

"No, I'm not married. Or dating anyone." I added, watching her mouth open and then close when I answered the question she was going to ask.

"You got someone special?" I asked, secretly hoping she'd say no; not that I was willing to fully recognized that wanting.

She tilted her head to one side and seemed to think about it for a moment or two. Then she slowly moved her head side to side. Auzrieal looked a little uncertain, and I would've probed further, but it was her turn to ask the next question.

"So what are you? I mean, I know you're half demon, but what kind of demon?"

"Dog. Couldn't you tell by the ears?" I asked, gesturing to them.

She shook her head again. "I've seen dogs, wolves, and even the occasional fox demon with ears like those."

"How about you?" I asked, for the first time realizing that I didn't even know what species my companion was. Then again, it was said no one living did; nobody survived an encounter with the green eyed assassin. This struck me odd; she pretty nice to me. Suspicion entered my conscious.

"Elf, dragon, demon, spirit beast, wrath. You name, I probably have it in me."

'Elf, huh? That explains the ears.' That annoying voice in my mind reared its ugly head yet again.

"That must be one hell of a family reunion." Auzrieal laughed.

"Yeah…so what about your family. What they like? I've never talked to a half demon before."

I snorted. "I wouldn't call him much of a family, but yeah I got a brother. Sesshoumaru?" I watched her face for any recollection.

"Oh, yeah! I've heard of him, Lord of the Western Lands, right? Didn't he go crazy like somewhere near a thousand years ago?"

* * *

_Normal POV._

"What!"

Auzrieal looked a little more excited now as the memory came rushing back. "Yeah, he went into a rage and completely destroyed this human village for no reason. Then they say his heart collapsed into a black hole. He hates humans, right?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, though he had never heard of anything about Sesshoumaru going crazy… Instantly his mind remembered the last time he had run into Sesshoumaru. He had stopped the fight to save someone…some red head. 'Wonder if that has anything to do with her?' (Story coming soon…maybe)

"How old are you?" Auzrieal asked, changing the subject again.

"150. Why? How old are you?"

Auzrieal leaned against the sofa Inuyasha was laying on. "My guess would be somewhere around 6,000, though I can't be completely sure. I stopped counting somewhere after 4 thousand."

Inuyasha mouth fell agape. "Wow you're really old!" Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late to take the words back.

'Now your gonna be killed by the assistant to the Angel of Death. Congratulations.' Inuyasha was really starting to hate that voice.

To his surprise and relief, Auzrieal busted out into laughter. "Well, that all depends on who you're talking to. According to some of my elven relatives I'm still considered a child."

Inuyasha's felt his jaw drop again. He got goose bumps-the good kind- when Auzrieal reached over and closed it with two fingers. They sat together in a comfortable silence until a knock came at the door.

The sudden banging made Inuyasha jump, causing him to crash onto the floor, almost on top of Auzrieal, who found this all quite hilarious.

"Stay here while I go see who that is." She said between chuckles. Inuyasha nodded as he felt his face heat. He hated being laughed at.

His eyes widened as he watched Auzrieal grab her crossbow before slipping into the corridor.

'Does she always take that answer the door?"

* * *

Hope you liked it, but personally I didn't. Review or be eaten! By my rabid furball! He's a Pomeranian. AND HE'S HUNGRY! Yeah yeah, I know, I'm weird… 


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry that it took so long to update but I couldn't seem to get a hold of Jessica to get the description I needed for this chapter; our little visitor. Okay and here's a summary for a story I might read, but first I decided I get your opinion before actually starting it.

**Past Not Quite So Forgotten:** _He had been younger then, not the cold monster he was now. He had made the mistake of falling in love and when she died he paid for it…was still paying, much as he hated to admit it. But by some miracle, or curse, she's back and completely vulnerable, he assigned to protect her. But he's not the same man he was back then…or is he? (Full explanation within the first few chapters) SesXOC._

So ya'll tell me if you think it might be a worthwhile fic and I'll start writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or even Auzrieal, she is completely owned by Jessica. However I came up with the plot by myself. Everybody clap. –Silence- …or not.

* * *

_Normal POV._

Inuyasha sat exactly where Auzrieal had left him, though more than half of him wanted to go see who was at the door.

It was the sounds that made him stay put. First there had been the sound of the heavy door swinging open, and then Auzrieal had shrieked. Inuyasha's natural instinct was to go save her, but that annoying voice just had to pop up at that faithful moment.

'Who are you trying to kid. If they scare her, one of the most feared assassins in all three worlds, then what is a little half breed like you gonna do? Especially wounded; you'd probably just end up getting in her way.' Now that he thought about it, the voice somewhat sounded like Sesshoumaru's…

So there Inuyasha stayed put, a silent battle waging inside of him. It was odd how much this Auzrieal had grown on him in what had to have been an hour, perhaps two or three at most.

Auzrieal entered the room, grinning from ear to ear as she entered a few seconds later.

"Are you alright? I heard you shriek, but didn't know if you would want my help or not."

Auzrieal grin by some miracle actually got slightly larger. She had only one person left in this universe who worried about her and the thought that Inuyasha did as well…just made her feel good. Speaking of the people who worried about her…

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he felt an odd emotion twist at his heart. It took him a minute to realize that it was jealously. 'That's ridiculous. Why do you feel jealous; you barely know her and definitely hold no claim to her?' Inuyasha wished that damned voice would go away already.

Auzrieal's hand was closed tightly on a handsome yet shy looking man who was about 6 foot tall, had dark eyes and black hair. His black hair was worn long and banded in the back. He looked at Inuyasha with some suspicion.

'Wanna know why you feel jealous over a guy like him. One word: Competition.' The voice actually answered its own question. Luckily for Inuyasha, the voice was wrong for once, very wrong.

"Um, mom, who's this?" the man's dark eyes were a bit sadder as he watched Auzrieal look at Inuyasha with that sparkle in her eyes. It had been a long time since he had seen that sparkle, and the last time had been with his father…

"MOM? You're her son?" Inuyasha almost broke out into laughter at the thought that he had be having barely a few seconds ago.

Auzrieal did start laughing. "Well, not technically. James is actually Hawk's son, but he calls me mom. Hawks was my husband, but he passed away a while back ago."

Inuyasha watched as all of the sparkle that hadn't left Auzrieal's eyes since he had met her leave abruptly and saw the same spark of depression in the boy, James's eyes as well. The air was heavy and suffocating, but was fortunately broken when Inuyasha's stomach howled in revolt. He hadn't eaten properly for three days.

Auzrieal's green eyes once again began to sparkle. "Sounds like someone is hungry. What about you James? You must be hungry!" James smiled a bit and nodded faintly.

Auzrieal rose and quickly made her way to the kitchen, leaving the two males behind in an uncomfortable silence. James, who thought like Auzrieal did, switched on the radio.

Inuyasha, having never seen a radio naturally, jumped. "What the hell is that thing!" he yelled over the volume. Auzrieal had glued the volume button on high so nobody could ever make her turn it down.

"It's a radio. Mom picked it up on her last…er…job to the future." James voice would have been inaudible if Inuyasha didn't have a dog's hearing.

'The future…' Inuyasha's mind immediately began dreaming about Kagomae, wondering where she was, what she was doing and who she was with. He still couldn't believe she had left him, even after he had-

"Dinners ready!" Auzrieal grinned wickedly as she opened the swinging doors to the kitchen/smaller dining room. Smoke billowed out from behind her.

"Yikes mom! What did you kill this time!" It was the first time Inuyasha had seen James smile since he had entered the room.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was wondering very much of the same thing. 'I hope it's safe to eat.'

"Come on Inu! Last one to the dinner table does the dishes!" Auzrieal yelled, making a mad dash for the smaller dining room, James close at her heels.

Much to Inuyasha's dismay he was in fact the last one to make it to the dinner table. So that meant he would get to do dishes.

'That's saying you make it through the dinner.' That stupid voice got more bothersome every time it spoke into his thoughts. Inuyasha noted the look James was giving him, half curious and half suspicious.

'Yep, this is gonna be a long dinner.'

Inuyasha perked up however, when he finally realized that Auzrieal had given him a nickname. "Inu" oddly enough was not a name he had ever been called. Everybody had always called him either Inuyasha or a degrading name, never Inu. He liked it.

'Think she'd get mad if I started calling her Auz?' Inuyasha sneaked a look at the brunette, who was reaching for seconds, despite the fact Inuyasha nor James had even made a dent in their filled plates. She flashed him a showy grin.

James, however, did not appear to be enjoying the little exchange between his mother and Inuyasha; and Inuyasha noticed.

'More importantly, would James mind if I started calling her by a nickname?'

* * *

REVIEW! That's all for now. REVIEW! Hope you all enjoyed it. REVIEW! And don't forget to give me your opinion on **Past Not Quite So Forgotten.** REVIEW! Anybody who doesn't mind, I'd greatly appreciate it if you would tell people you liked my story, because it seems that very few people are willing to give OCs a try. REVIEW! Okay, thanks for reading and I'll update soon, I promise. REVIEW! Oh and before I forget, one more tinsy winsy thing: **_REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, I am so sad…I only had one person review, to whom I am eternally grateful to :Bows to Juclesia: She's a good writer too! So go read…after you're finished with mine of course :Sheepish grin:

Disclaimer: normal crap on every other story!

* * *

_Normal POV._

Dinner went by faster than Inuyasha had thought it would, though the tension in the air between James and him was quite visible.

Seeing this, Auzrieal ate fast and started to take the rest of the plates into the kitchen to be put up, meaning that James and Inuyasha only got one plate. She put all the leftovers into the fridge and stacked the dishes in the sink for Inuyasha. This was somewhat difficult since she kept the swinging door between the dining room and the kitchen open with her foot at all times.

Meanwhile, inside the dining room, Inuyasha kept his head down as he tried to bolt down his food as fast as Auzrieal had, but it kept getting caught in his throat.

James, on the other hand, was slowly eating his food with his eyes never leaving Inuyasha. Auzrieal watched as a vein in his forehead popped out ever so slightly, a sign he was pissed off. She maneuvered around so that she could get a glimpse at his expression.

James was glaring daggers at Inu, a look of pure loathing that Auzrieal was astonished to see on the normally sweet boy's face. 'Time to break up the warm moment'

"Okay Inu! Dishes ain't gonna do themselves so lets get those chops moving!" Auzrieal sweat dropped at the look on Inuyasha's face. Shock and amusement…what a mix.

"You were serious about that!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped as Auzrieal nodded. Under any other circumstances, Inuyasha would've rejected it or at least argued vigorously against it first, but at that moment just happened to glance over and saw the murderous expression on James's face.

"Fine." He mumbled as he stood up and took up his plate to make his way to the kitchen. When he tried to take James's plate as well, which only had scraps left; James grabbed his wrist, claws sinking into the flesh. "I'm not done yet." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh come on what are you gonna do? Chew the damned bones!" Inuyasha yelled, his temper getting in the way of common sense. Luckily for him, Auzrieal was there to be his conscious. Before James could even stand up, she whisked him into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? James is as powerful as you, Tetsiega or not, and you're wounded as an added bonus." She scolded in a whisper.

"But…" "No buts! Do the dishes, shut up, and then wait for me here." And with that Auzrieal stomped out of the room, leaving a grumbling Inuyasha to do as he was told.

* * *

_James and Auzrieal's POV._

James's mouth flew open to say something, but Auzrieal yanked him up by his ear, which would've looked quite comical to anyone watching since he was a good deal taller than her. She pulled him into the living quarters and slammed him down on the couch.

"What the fuck is you're problem!" she managed to make him flinch even though she was really just whispering.

"I don't like him." James said with a sense of finality, but he had turned his body to the side, as if he was scared Auzrieal might hit him. And with her temper flailing like it was, that was probably likely to happen.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Auzrieal's green eyes started to glow as the sarcastic remark hung in the air.

James faltered. He didn't want to tell her why he hated Inuyasha, despite only knowing the guy for a few moments. The last thing he wanted was for Auzrieal, one of the most powerful beings in Makai, to think of him as weak or worse…he shuddered…with pity.

Auzrieal's eyes didn't stop glowing and her fangs were slowly growing to become quite long. "I'm waiting for an answer…preferably today."

James didn't meet her eyes and twiddled his thumbs. He mumbled something incoherent.

"If you want me to understand you, you're going to have to speak to the point where I can hear you!" she hissed, bending over to look him straight in the eye. James gulped and quickly found a spot on the ground to occupy his stare.

"It's just…" he bit his lip. "I don't want you to forget my dad…that's all. And you seem so happy without him with this Inuyasha. You're eyes have never sparkled like that for any of the others."

Auzrieal's eyes returned to normal, shock and depression both present in the gaze. She resisted the urge to look at the ground like James and instead used her fingers to grip his chin and turn his face to look at her.

"James, I will **never** forget Hawks. He is in my heart and will always be there. But do you really want me to spend the rest of eternity _alone_." She put extra emphasis on the word and watched the guilt appear like magic on his face. He really wasn't a bad person.

"No." he grumbled.

Auzrieal grinned in success. Noting this James promptly added "But I'm not going to ever like him and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind."

He sat there in a pout like a child with his eyes stubbornly closed. Auzrieal chuckled. "Fine, I suppose I can live with that."

"You should stay the night James; you know I have more than enough room." James looked interested for a moment, but then glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "No, I don't think that it would be wise. Besides I have a meeting in the morning."

Auzrieal nodded. "So I'll be off now." James stood up and brushed imaginary dirt from his pants.

Auzrieal once again caught his face, grinning. "Okay, but promise not to be such a stranger." James appeared rather awkward and bent down so that Auzrieal could kiss him on the forehead, as she always did.

"Are you going to use the front door or…" Auzrieal was cut off as James disappeared in a cloud of yellow desert dust.

Auzrieal felt anger rising in her stomach, but took a deep breath and counted to ten. When that didn't work, she took a glass ornament she had made specifically for this purpose and hurled it at the wall with all her might. The area around it had the glass seep up to be dropped directly into a dump, also installed for this purpose.

She got the broom and dustpan and quickly cleaned up the dust. "Kids are always so messy…" she mumbled with a smirk. She dusted off her hands and went to see if Inuyasha was done yet.

* * *

_Normal POV._

Inuyasha sat at the dining room table, absent mindedly rubbing his wrist where James had clawed it. It was tingling in an odd fashion, but he just assumed that it was irritated from the soap and hot water from washing dishes.

His back and neck hurt from standing there repeating the same motion over and over. With his head laid back against the top of the chair and his eyes closed, he didn't notice Auzrieal come in.

She cleared her throat, smirking. "Sorry to interrupt, but I figured you might find a bed a bit more comfortable."

Inuyasha jumped, just able to contain himself from falling on the floor. "I don't have to stay here…"

"But you will because I say so. I wounded you and therefore I will heal you. You will stay until I'm done." She cut him off, and by the tone of her voice the subject was closed. Inuyasha decided the best thing to do was to shrug.

"So where will I be staying?" "Here." Auzrieal said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a bit small, but it'll do." Inuyasha's eyes widen. He had seen smaller temples then this place.

"If you need me, just come up to the castle. Ring the doorbell and eventually someone will answer." Auzrieal didn't seem to observe Inuyasha's gawking expression.

"What castle?"

Auzrieal walked up to the window and pulled back the curtains. In the view was a castle about 50 or 60 feet up a hill, and even though things are supposed to be small when they're farther away, Inuyasha could tell that his view wasn't even of a whole side.

He felt his jaw drop and once again got goose bumps when Auzrieal reached over and closed it for him…

* * *

The end…of the chapter. Though I might just stop writing it all together since apparently on one or two people like it enough to review. :Sobs: I'm demanding…alright pleading…for at least 5 reviews until I update. Surely that's not too much to ask :Puppy face: 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that I did get 5 reviews! Yay: Wave's big red balloon: The bad news is that two of them were from me and one of them was from Jessica, who actually is the one who owns Auz. :pops big red balloon, glaring at readers: so more reviews or I do swear that I will discontinue this story and move on to another one I've been planning…please.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you honestly think that on the show he would be snuggling with Kagomae or Kikyo? NOPE, because I value my life, which Jessica would no doubt take if I did keep it that way and own it…and all that good stuff.

* * *

_Normal POV._

Inuyasha and Auzrieal fell into a routine. They would meet up at the castle to eat breakfast, and then Inuyasha would roam around the seeming less endless grounds while Auzrieal meditated and see to her clients to make plans for certain jobs.

Then they would go out to one of the villages on her territory to eat lunch and just hang out for a little while. They fought most of the time, both secretly enjoying it. Then one of them, most of the time Auzrieal would offer to buy the other something sweet to snack on for the way home.

Once they reached home, as Inuyasha had more than once caught him calling it that in his mind, Inuyasha would go and meditate and Auzrieal did something she never specified.

Then they would go down to the building Inuyasha lived in to eat dinner that she cooked and he washed dishes. After that was training in which one of them would always get at least a small wound to give Inuyasha an excuse to stay just a bit longer.

And so they're days went by, both of them growing closer without really realizing it. But then, about a month or two later (Inuyasha had pretty much lost track of time) something happened to disrupt they're peaceful arrangements…

* * *

_(I would so end it there, but that would make this chapter way too short.)

* * *

_

The day had started out just like any other. Inuyasha had slept in a little longer, so instead of his normal waking up by the sounds of birds and other morning creatures, he was awoken by the lovely sound of Auzrieal pounding on the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm up; don't break down the door I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled, literally rolling out of bed.

He answered the door and Auzrieal busted out laughing. "Well good morning sleepy head. Ain't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Inuyasha looked down at him self. He was in the same clothes as yesterday, now severely wrinkled. His hair was sticking out at all angles and his eyes were still half way closed.

"Oh, shove i-i-it." He said, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Maybe we should eat down here. I don't think you'll make it all the way to the castle." Auzrieal was smirking.

"Shut up and stay here while I go change."

"Oh, come on. After all this time, can't I watch?"

"Only if I get to watch you undress this evening."

"Tempting as that offer is, I fear I'll have to decline at this point in time." She was grinning with that flirty glint in her eyes. Inuyasha nodded and yawned again as he made way to his room.

About an hour later, after being fed and watered, the two split up. Inuyasha discovered a few more caves before hearing a rumbling in his stomach and an annoying pain in his wrist. He made a path back to the castle to tell Auzrieal it was time to leave for lunch.

Outside her door he heard part of her conversation on a_ fone_.

"How much?" there was a pause as she listened to the answer.

"No way! This guy isn't easy to get to to begin with. Second of all he's in another time meaning I'll have to find a portal, that'll cost you extra. Add that you want it done in three week or less, that payment isn't even on the charts."

There was the pause as he answered and then he heard the dangerous tone that told everyone that Auzrieal was starting to loose her temper.

"Well if you want the best, then you have to have the money!"

Another pause…and then, "There we go; see that wasn't so hard now was it. Think of it as already done." She hung up. Inuyasha quickly sprinted down the hall into the corridor. Auzrieal didn't find out that he had been there and met him in the corridor. The two left and at lunch in they're usual place.

Inuyasha's mind kept wondering back to that conversation he had overheard. Who was the person on the other line? Who did they want Auzrieal to take out? Why did they want to kill this other person? How much were they willing to pay? The whole thing was freaking him out.

Inuyasha's mind had never clicked that Auzrieal killed people for a living. He knew that she was an assassin and he knew that assassin killed people, but it had never fully registered.

Auzrieal did notice that Inuyasha seemed more distant than usual. After trying to talk to him and even start a bickering match, she decided it would be better to just tempt him with sweets.

However, as they went into the direction of home, Auzrieal found that Inuyasha wasn't much in the mood for sweets. Now she knew for sure something was very wrong.

"Inu, what's up with you? You hardly said a word during dinner and now you won't even eat sweets? Have you a fever?" she said, gently pressing her hand against his forehead.

"I'm fine." He shrugged her off and quickened his pace. Until something made him stop in his tracks. He heard a voice off in the distance and felt his heart begin to thump harder. 'No, surely it isn't…'

But it was. That voice in the background of the bustling village, someone he never thought he'd hear again calling his name.

"Kagomae?"

* * *

Okay, that's all until I get at least 7 reviews. I'm adding the two I had to do myself to the original number. And yes, I did mean to spell phone like that. 


	7. Chapter 7

:Mumbles: 3 reviews...that's all I got. 3! Ridiculous!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own :beep:

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad I found you!" Kagomae ran up to meet the two, casting a curious look at Auzrieal before hugging Inuyasha.

"Kagomae…" Inuyasha still could not believe his eyes. She couldn't really be there! She had gone to the future, leaving him alone forever.

"Inu, who is this?" in Auzrieal's voice, a hint of suspicion could be detected.

"Inu?" Kagomae questioned, regarding Auzrieal a little more closely. "Who are you exactly?"

Auzrieal raised an eyebrow. "I am Auzrieal, demonic assassin and assistant to the Angel of Death." The threat in her tone was audible.

Kagomae failed miserably at trying not to appear intimidated.

"And you are…?" Auz interrogated, knowing she had her right where she wanted her.

"Kagomae Higurashi, Inuyasha's girlfriend." She replied. Auzrieal's eyes widened considerably. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Is what this _human_ say true, Inu?" Auzrieal felt her heart sinking at the thought of him saying yes.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. "Uh, no."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Kagomae was starting to jump off the edge of worry into a pit of anger.

"You heard him fine, I'm sure. He's not your boyfriend, so leave my lands." Auzrieal's voice held a spike in it. Any other person would've backed off, but Kagomae didn't know of Auzrieal and her legendary temper. She paid her no mind and continued to look at Inuyasha disbelievingly.

"So are you saying that you don't love me anymore?" Auzrieal was taken aback, though she didn't let it show. What did this girl mean anymore?

Inuyasha looked from Auzrieal to Kagomae. On one hand, he was in love with Kagomae. But on the other, he knew there were more than just feelings of friendship for Auzrieal too.

"Of course I still love you Kagomae, but you said you would never come back. What are you doing here?"

Auzrieal's heart had now cracked straight down the middle. She couldn't-no, wouldn't believe what she just heard. Surely this was some kind of cruel joke?

"I was so unhappy I had to come back. Inuyasha, you're my soul mate. I went to Miroku and Sango's new house, but they said they hadn't seen you since they left for their honeymoon. Where have you been?"

"With Auz." Inuyasha gestured to her with his hands.

Auzrieal started to continue down the path without even looking back at the two. She didn't care if Inuyasha left with that floozy or if he came home with her and begged for forgiveness. Either way was fine by her…at least, that's what she told herself.

Of course, the last thing she had honestly been expecting was for him to grab her arm…which is probably why when he did, she automatically flipped him over on his back.

"Oh, Inu, I'm so sorry!" she knelt down beside him. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. "Remind me never to grab you from behind." Auzrieal couldn't help but chuckle. But soon the quick amusement came down to the question of the hour.

"So you comin' or stayin'?"

* * *

Okay, so it's short, but that's all you get for only 3 lousy reviews…not that the reviews were lousy by any means and I do thoroughly appreciate it and if you do happen to be one to review then just ignore all of this…but that the number was lousy. So hmph! 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay…so it's been a long time since I wrote. For a while it was because I was mad because only one person reviewed…and then I got really busy with school…and then I all but forgot about it. I was planning on just leaving the story to dust…but have decided that I will continue on even if I don't get any reviews simply because I enjoy writing (no matter how much I suck at it) and if nobody reads it then I'm just taking up space. Mwahaha!

Disclaimer: I own not this story, nor its characters, but the plot is that of my brain which I do have a permit for!

Uh…right…where did I leave off…

* * *

_Normal POV_

Kagomae watched Inuyasha dumbfounded, still standing in the same spot he had left her in. Even after that girl had stomped off, he had gone to catch her! What was the meaning of this!

Inuyasha looked back at Kagomae and bit his lip. "Well…you see Auz...I was wondering if Kagomae might be able to stay with us for a little…" "No, no, no, no, no, absolutely not! I refuse to have some filthy, mud-blooded human dirtying up my quarters. Leave her on the streets or don't come home" Auzrieal interrupted him, crossing her arms and turning her head.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "Hey, that filthy human happens to be my…" "You're what, exactly? Friend, girlfriend, _lover_?" Auzrieal's tone reflected her anger.

Inuyasha's insides winced. "I'm not sure yet…that's why I need a little time to sort this out. Can she please just stay with us until I do that? You won't even need to see her; she'll live with me."

"Oh, I bet she wouldn't have it any other way." Auzrieal snarled. Surely Inuyasha hadn't just asked her to let her enemy stay in her home while he decided on who he wanted. Oh hell no! She wouldn't wait on

Inuyasha touched her arm gently and looked at her pitifully with those amber eyes. "Please Auz…for me?"

Auzrieal sighed. "Fine. But your little girlfriend is staying in the main castle with **me**. I refuse to watch her crawl all over you either, so she'll have to maintain her distance on my grounds. There will also be no late-night partying. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded and slowly began to grin. "Wait right here for a minute while I go tell her…and talk her into it."

Auzrieal sighed at his back until he turned around and smiled at her. "Oh, and thanks Auz. Thank you a lot."

Auzrieal managed not to smile until he turned back around. She waited as patiently as possible…which meant for about two minutes…before abandoning them and walking back. Inuyasha knew his way home.

When she arrived back at the castle, Auzrieal gave orders to her servants to make sure that Inu's human stayed inside the castle and as far away from Inuyasha as possible while Auzrieal slept.

She lay down and closed her eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the wall across from her. _Why in the name of Hawx am I allowing this? It's my lands…and since when do I wait on some man to decide my future. This is disgusting…yet…I can't help myself._ Needless to say, Auzrieal fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When she woke up to the smell of dinner being made, Auzrieal rose from her bed and headed downstairs only to see a sight that almost made her loose her appetite.

That human was sitting there in a strip of cloth that barely could pass for a skirt and a tight sweater. She was practically on top of Inuyasha's lap, who looked very uncomfortable. A growl escaped Auzrieal before she could stop it.

Luckily the only one that heard it was James. Auzrieal nearly smacked her forehead. She had forgotten that James was coming…he had even called early this morning to tell her.

James gave a quick glance in his mother's direction. His expression was one of half betrayal and half confusion. Auzrieal decided to explain that to him later. Right now she looked at Kagomae and one thing came for certain.

_This means war…

* * *

_

Okay end of the 8th chapter. I'd love reviews. They certainly do make me feel better about my story. Please and thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

uh…er….um….eh….hehehe my English teacher would be so proud :grins:

Disclaimer: Inu, Auz, and all others are not mine…but I do own my plot…nobody can take that…not that anyone would want to…okay on to the story.

Now how was I gonna start….?

* * *

_Normal POV_

Auzrieal hurried upstairs to change from her pajamas. Oh that little slut was going to get what was coming to her that was for damn sure.

When Auzrieal came back, she cleared her throat and watched in amusement as Inuyasha and James both had their jaws drop.

Her attire was a long black skirt made of silk with a slit up the side to her hip, black knee-high boots, and a black tank top that cut off at her ribs covered by black netting. Add the fact that her hair was down and her green eyes glowing, Auzrieal looked something of a dark pagan goddess.

She felt a shiver of joy pass through her spine when she looked at the little human girl's face-pure shock and some outrage.

Auzrieal understood something that the human didn't. Men enjoyed a little mystery. Where Kagomae's outfit left little to the imagination, Auzrieal's merely gave a taste.

Auzrieal sat down regally and looked at the girl with distaste. "I order you to go put some real clothing on. You're ruining my appetite."

Kagomae's eyes burned in fury. "How dare you order me around like that! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked from Auzrieal to Kagomae, and then back to Auzrieal. "This is her house Kagomae. You have to do what she says."

Kagomae stomped off grumbling while James just sat there and stared at Auzrieal in shock.

"Gee mom…where'd you get those clothes?"

"Oh, this old thing…it was in the back of my closet." Auzrieal gave a sheepish grin. "Now let's start dinner."

James nodded, but Inuyasha protested. "Shouldn't we wait for Kagomae?"

Auzrieal's famous temper reared again. "**You **can! I am not her friend or lover; therefore I will feed my hunger now. Leave the table if you are going to on that trash. I don't want to watch you starve yourself while I feed my stomach."

"But Auz…."

"Good night Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen, but he rose from the table. Auzrieal hadn't called him Inuyasha since the first week he had lived there…

After Inuyasha left to walk back to his house, Auzrieal clenched her hands in her lap until her knuckles turned white. Her lips were pursed as she stared down at the empty table.

"Where the hell is that food already! Get out here before I waste away!"

James flinched and the servants quickly placed the food on the table before nearly tripping over each other to get out.

The strange thing was, now that the food was sitting in front of her, Auzrieal wasn't hungry anymore. She put a small amount on her plate and proceeded to move it around with her fork.

James naturally took notice of this and raised an eyebrow. "Mother, did you loose your appetite?"

Auzrieal looked up. She had almost forgotten he was there. Slowly she nodded.

"Have you had a hard time sleeping?"

Once again, Auzrieal slowly nodded, now starting to look at him with more interest.

"And the thought of Inuyasha being with that human girl burns you up inside doesn't it?"

Auzrieal's eyes flashed for a moment before she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and nodded one more time.

"Ah, I see…" James said quietly.

"Well, don't leave me hangin. What the hell do you see!"

James smiled up at her. "Is it not obvious to you?" He tilted his head so slightly, his eyes twinkling.

"Apparently not or else I wouldn't have asked."

"You're in love with the dog boy."

Auzrieal's eyes widened. That was insanity…James must of hit his head on something. But then again…when he put it like that….

The next thing they heard was Inuyasha's yell….

* * *

Oh don't you just hate me:wicked grin: I'll write more when I remember too…yea I know, real comforting to know huh? Okay…so plz review….and I'll see you next time! 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so don't hate me…I know it's been a while. I got caught up in school and …drama…we'll leave it at that. So I guess I'll go on with the story because I have nothing better to do with my time over Spring Break!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but I do own the story! Of course, if you've been paying any attention you would know that, wouldn't you?

Right…so I have nothing actually planned for this chapter…and I'm just gonna try and let it flow…Heaven help us all…

* * *

_Normal POV_

James rose from the table, but Auzrieal was faster. She ran from the table so fast that her wraith background kicked in and she literally flew. She found Inuyasha huddled on the floor, clutching his arm.

"Inu, what's wrong? What happened?" She ask, immediately drawing out two double edged swords.

Inuyasha whimpered, and moved his torso slightly before cringing. He clearly wanted to show her, but it caused him too much pain to move.

As Auzrieal crouched next to him, an arrow struck her in the shoulder. She gave a curse in German that would've made a sailor blush and glared up at the attacker, green eyes sparkling dangerously.

Kagomae stood on the stairs next to where Inuyasha was bent down, holding her crossbow with another arrow loaded. "Get the hell away from him, you monster!" She shrieked.

* * *

_James's POV_

'Oh shit, hell's about to break loose!" I didn't know whether to stand back and let Mom kick this human's ass or to try and interfere and save the girl's life.

My first instinct, being a demon, was to enjoy watching Auzrieal rip Kagomae to shreds. However, my father and even Auzrieal herself had taught me to stand up for the underdog, so when Auzrieal strode towards Kagomae with murder in her eyes, I moved to stand in her way.

I flinched when Auzrieal turned that emerald gaze onto me with a ferocity that would make anybody cringe.

"James, what do you think your doing? I have the right to kill her; she attacked me!"

I nodded…she had a valid point, especially where Makai's rules were concerned.

"Go ahead and let her! The bitch harmed Inuyasha! I saw it with my own eyes!" Kagomae's voice wavered, though I couldn't tell if it was from rage or fear. I currently was pretty much feeling the latter.

Auzrieal eyes widened in anger at the accusation. " You tramp! I did nothing to him! How dare you point the finger at me! I bet you did it to frame me!"

Kagomae responded by lunging at Auzrieal. I only managed to see this a fraction of a second before it happened and hit Kagomae to the floor rather ungracefully. She attacked me with everything in her; nails, teeth, fists, feet. Being that I didn't want to hurt her, all I could do was try and not get skinned alive.

A moan from Inuyasha grabbed her attention and made her stop finally. Both she and Mom set aside their differences to worriedly crouch next to Inuyasha. I let go a sigh of relief…I was out of danger…for the moment…

* * *

_Normal POV_

Auzrieal gently reached out a hand to try and move Inuyasha from his hand, the arrow in her shoulder completely forgotten.

Kagomae narrowed her eyes as she watched this, but she said nothing. She couldn't afford to fight this demon with Inuyasha hurt.

Inuyasha's arm was a ghastly shade of greenish black from the elbow to the wrist. James saw this over Auzrieal's shoulder and tried to back up to the door as quietly as possible.

"What the hell is that?" Kagomae shrieked as she turned to face Auzrieal. "I knew you hurt him! This is some kind of freaky demonic poison isn't it! You've probably been poisoning him since he came to this hell hole! You…"

Kagomae was cut short as Auzrieal backhanded her, speaking in a dangerously low voice. "First off, I'm getting pretty damn tired of that mouth of yours and if you don't shut it soon, I'm going to cut it off.

Kagomae gulped, swallowing the rest of her insults.

"Second of all, I have not been poisoning Inu. For heavens sake, I l…" Auzrieal shut her mouth abruptly. 'Oh shit, that was close.'

Kagomae regarded her with question, so Auzrieal pushed on. "You actually did get one thing right though, shockingly enough." At this point Auzrieal turned to face James, who hadn't quite managed to disappear just yet.

"It is demonic poison, but it isn't mine, is it James?" Her green eyes began to flash again.

'Oh crap, I'm in trouble…again!" James hung his head. "No, it's mine."

* * *

And that's all for now…I might or might not write more later on during the week…depends on my mood. Please do review if you don't mind! 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so it has literally been a year since I wrote last. If you really want to get technical, it's been one day short of a full year since I last posted anything. Let see…in that time I've gone from being a freshman to almost being done with being a sophomore, been through three boyfriends, became closer to some friends and not so close anymore to others, and you can bet your boots that there has been enough drama to keep a soap opera running for a few years.

So anyway, I had stopped doing all the creative things I used to; read, write, draw, etc. So I started reading again and than tonight I was talking with a friend of mine and since we're both big dramatics, our little RP inspired me to get back to my writing. So if you're happy to see me again, you can thank Jon.

Disclaimer: (since I ain't done it in a while) I do not own these characters, not even the original one, Auzrieal, because she belongs to Jessica. I do own the plot of this story, which I'm hoping to continue to your interests.

So, let's begin and blow off the dust on this story!

* * *

_Normal POV._

"Oh sure, it's his poison. Real smooth; only one problem- why would he want to poison Inuyasha?" Kagomae was insulted that Auzrieal really thought she'd fall for such a lame excuse.

"Because Inuyasha tried to take his plate away." Auzrieal didn't even bother glancing at Kagomae; her attention was squared on her son, who was wriggling from the glare.

"What?!"

"When I first met Inuyasha, I wasn't too fond of him…for personal reasons. So we got off to a bad start where he took my plate and I gripped his arm. I put a poison in his system." James admitted hesitantly. Auzrieal was so going to kill him for this later.

"And I recognize this particular poison because he designed it for me." Auzrieal said as she got up and went to the dinner table, only to return and kneel next to Inuyasha with her still-full plate.

Using one hand to brush away a stray piece of hair, Auzrieal gently cooed to him. "Inu, I need you to take a bite of some food. It'll help."

Inuyasha moaned slightly. Everything in him hurt like hell. All the same, when Auzrieal offered him a forkful of food, he opened his mouth like a good boy. Anything to stop the pain.

"I don't understand. How is everyday food the remedy? Or is it laced with something?" Kagomae eyed Auzrieal suspiciously.

"Not that the idea of poisoning you didn't cross my mind, but no it's not necessarily the food itself so much as the nourishment." Auzrieal continued to feed Inuyasha, who was slowly getting better.

Kagomae, not entirely satisfied with this response, turned to James for a better one. James ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "When my dad died, Auzrieal went into a frenzy where she would do nothing but work and train. She wouldn't eat for days and than pass out sick, only to heal and go right back. So I developed a poison that would force her into the sick bed every time she didn't eat at least two meals in a row."

"So why did you infect Inuyasha with that poison?" Kagomae asked.

"Didn't he already explain to you why?" Auzrieal rolled her eyes, mumbling "Annoying twit" under her breath.

"Yes! But I was wondering why he used that particular poison." Kagomae glowered at Auzrieal's back.

"Because it was the only one I had handy." James sighed. Than he looked up at Kagomae. "Okay, since obviously it's sharing time, mind telling me who the hell you are?"

"I'm Kagomae, Inuyasha's girlfriend." James raised an eyebrow and watched as his mother turned around and scowled at her.

"She's not his girlfriend." James shook his head and grimaced. 'Oh dear, there's about to be a girl-fight.' He looked from Auzrieal's face to Kagomae's and than back to his mother's. 'And it's going to be a bloody one.' He was halfway ready to go fetch the cleaning supplies, as to be prepared for his job as the one-man cleanup crew, when he heard a moan and groan and saw Inuyasha sit up.

"What the hell? You poisoned me?" Inuyasha looked at James. Or rather, frowned. "Nice welcoming gift there, buddy." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I meant to reverse it, but I forgot." Inuyasha looked at him unbelieving. "Uh huh."

James sighed. First his mother and this human, and now him and Inuyasha. Oh, if only for a distraction.

"Well hello…hm, what do we have here?" A red head stood in the hallway, a wicked grin upon her face. "Auzrieal, you had a party and didn't invite me. I'm insulted. I shall have to go cry in my room until the floor opens up and sucks me in." The red head put a hand to her forehead in a faux dramatic swoon and not even Auzrieal could help from smiling.

"Maruhi, what a pleasant surprise."

* * *

Okay that's all for now. It's really rather short, but its 2:14 in the morning and I'm not sure what I'm going to do after this. I figured I'd finally bring in character I do own, though I doubt she'll stay long. She should be familiar to anyone who's read "School Time". If not, you're in for a fun ride. XD Until next time. Oh and do please review. I know it's been a while, but oh, how I missed them. XoXo

-Firechild19


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! It's me and this time I'm not taking forever to update. I'm feeling rather inspired…okay not really, but this beats doing my English homework. I'm supposed to write a pastiche, which is basically mimicking another writer's style, but honestly- When have I ever not been original?! Besides, I didn't get any reviews; I'm thinking all my original readers have stopped doing fan fiction, just like I did. Maybe I'll get new readers, and if not, than I will take up space!! MWHAHAHA! Hey, I warned you I was bored, didn't I?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely noth…NO WAIT, I brought in Maruhi. Never mind, I own her!!! Don't ask…but I don't own Auzrieal, James, Inuyasha, Kagomae, or any other character. I do own Maruhi happy dance and the plot of this story.

* * *

_Maruhi's POV_

I sauntered around the room, taking in the scene from all angles. Auzrieal was on the floor feeding some half demon while glaring at a human in barely-there clothing. The half demon was giving James a rather nasty look and James look incredibly guilty.

"What have I walked into this time?"

Auzrieal gave a faint smile. "Just a good ole fashioned get-together."

"Yes, I see that. They kind where everyone rips out someone else's throat, judging by the vibe coming off ya'll. My favorite kind; why wasn't I invited?"

"I would have thought you'd be with Anthony."

I frowned. "Not at the moment."

Auzrieal smiled all-knowingly. "In a fight again, are you? How will you ever marry each other if you can't stop bickering?"

I opened my mouth to express my point…extensively, but than realized I was being gawked at by the human. This didn't sit well with me, naturally.

"Bitch, keep staring. Maybe I'll do a back-flip." My eyes glowed and I grinned wickedly as I watched her cower.

"Perhaps I should have brought you sooner." Auzrieal stood up and dusted off her pants.

"You didn't bring me at all. I came on my own."

"Yes, why?"

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Maruhi. Just curious as to your motive."

"Must I have a motive? Can't I just go see my business partner anytime I wish?"

"No."

I grinned at her. "You know me too well. I have a job for you, actually."

"Who'd you piss off this time?"

I chuckled, but instead of answering, turned to look at James. "What, no hug?"

James smiled broadly and sighed of relief. He came and hugged me close, whispering in my ear. "Thank the gods you are here."

I pulled back and gave him a questioning look as I kissed him on the cheek. He mouthed 'I'll explain later, when we're alone' as he backed off.

I looked at the dog demon on the floor. He looked very familiar…and not a happy familiar. I nudged him with my foot. "Is it dead?"

I heard a whimper come from the corner where the human girl was crouched, keeping both eyes fearfully on me. 'What the hell is that thing doing here?'

"No, he's just passed out. The food helped, he'll be better in a few hours." Auzrieal picked the dog up as if he were nothing and hoisted him onto the couch in the next room.

"Who is he? Why is he here, with you?" I pointed to the frightened girl. "And is that your new pet? It'd had better not be James's girlfriend." I glared daggers at the boy, but he vigorously shook his head.

"His name is Inuyasha and he's been living with me since I wounded him…" she paused, thinking. "I can't think of how long ago. It's been quite a while…"

"And his name?" I prodded.

"Inuyasha."

My eyes flew wide. "Sesshoumaru's brother?" I snarled as she nodded and headed towards him, my intent to kill coming off me like a storm.

Auzrieal grabbed me tightly and I tried to stab her off. "You can't kill him. He's not close to his brother in any manner."

"What's it matter? They share blood; he has to die." I gave a look that could kill.

"Maruhi, be reasonable. He hates his brother and his brother hates him."

"Enough to use him as bait?" I looked down at the dog, a new plan forming. The wheels, however, were suddenly jammed by Auzrieal.

"You can't kill him!"

"Why not?"

"Because I…just because, damnit. I don't want you to. End of story, point blank, period."

I looked in her eyes and suddenly everything made sense. A grin played at my lips. "Don't tell me you lo-"

She shoved a hand over my mouth. "Later, we'll talk about this later."

My eyes sparkled with amusement. "You bet your ass we will."

I grabbed the girl's hair as she tried to make a dash for the stairs and held her up. "And this thing?"

Auzrieal scowled. "She came with him."

"Can I kill her?"

Auzrieal nodded and I saw the girls eyes fly open in horror.

"INUYASHA! WAKE UP NOW! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" she struggled defiantly against my grip, but had no success.

I heard a grunt come from the couch. "Kagomae, what are you yelling about now?" He rubbed his head and opened one eye, to see me standing there with a dagger pointed at the girl's abdomen.

"Get your hands off of her!" He roared.

I rubbed my ears. "My, my, you don't have to holler. Auzrieal said I could kill her." The second the words came out of my mouth, I was quite sure they shouldn't have by the look the dog had as he turned to face Auzrieal.

"You did what?!"

* * *

I'd write more, but I really do need to start on my pastiche. Here's hoping for some reviews this time. Much love

-Firechild19-


	13. Chapter 13

Hm…still no reviews. Then again it has only been a day. Perhaps what I write isn't what is in style anymore…maybe no one has thought my story was interesting. Maybe all my readers have gone off to some other fanfic site, leaving me all alone. Or maybe I've just lost my talent for writing. –grins- me, talent, oh that was rich, no? OH WELL, guess I'll just keep taking up space. I'm hoping eventually someone will read it.

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Maruhi, and I do own the plot. James and Auzrieal are characters of Jessica. The rest is not mine at all, though I wish they were.

* * *

_Normal POV._

Auzrieal looked somewhat trapped for a moment as she struggled to find a way out of this. She looked over Inu's shoulder to see Maruhi's confused guilt and the smug smile on the human's face. The latter pissed her off and she looked back at Inuyasha with an innocent smile and puppy dog eyes.

"She's such a silly girl, really. Maruhi and I were only joking; how was I supposed to know she had no sense of humor? Maruhi wasn't going to harm her, not truly, right Maruhi?"

Maruhi nodded earnestly. "I don't kill just for the hell of it. I like having a purpose." She rather ungracefully dropped Kagomae back to the floor.

Kagomae rubbed her head and glared up at Maruhi. In normal circumstances, Maruhi would have beat her ass for it, but right now she was too busy giving this dog her best impression of an angel's face.

Inuyasha seemed unsure as to whether or not to believe them. On one hand, he knew that Auzrieal hated Kagomae with a passion, though why he couldn't figure out. His guess made his ego swell, but he wasn't so sure of it he was willing to speak about it. On the other hand, if Auz really did kill Kagomae, she knew that Inuyasha would be furious, and Auz was smarter than that.

"Well, okay…I guess. If you weren't really going to harm her."

Kagomae gasped in disbelief. "You're kidding me! She held me up by the hair and pointed a dagger to my stomach. And that's okay to you?!"

Inuyasha sighed. She had a point. He turned to Auzrieal, who shrugged, biting her lip. So than he turned to the strange red-head who seemed to have come from no where and was the cause of all these problems.

"I'm a demon; I hang around demons. So I forgot momentarily that humans can't withstand the same amount of pain as demons can. So sue me!" She looked at him with an exasperated grin.

Auzrieal thanked the stars that her business partner was a quick thinker and an even quicker liar.

Inuyasha looked to Kagomae to see if this was satisfactory or not.

Kagomae bit her lip, trying to turn things around; this demonic Auzrieal was too good at twisting the situation around and she felt like she was loosing Inuyasha. That annoying red-head wasn't any better. Her fingers itched for the feel of her bow and arrows. Than she remembered…

"Well fine then! If you won't fight with them over my life, maybe you'll do it for your own. That," she pointed an accusing finger at Maruhi, who lifted an eyebrow "wanted to kill you."

Inuyasha took a closer look at the red-head. He didn't remember ever seeing her before. What motive would she have to harm him?

"What stopped her?"

Kagomae cursed under her breath. Damn it all, that answer wasn't going to help her any.

Maruhi perked up a little when the human was hesitant to respond. She saw an opening to make up for causing this whole thing.

She let her voice get sweet and soothing "Auzrieal did, of course. She wouldn't let harm come to you Inuyasha. You'll have to forgive me for my misplaced anger. I'm not a big fan of your brother's."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

Maruhi grinned wickedly. "Perhaps we should work together sometime, in that case."

Auzrieal shot a dangerous look at Maruhi. She knew her friend's usual meaning of the term 'work together' and it very rarely included actual work.

Maruhi looked up and saw Auzrieal and barely contained herself from laughing. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to challenge your territory. He's not my type." She whispered into the green-eyed beauty's mind.

Auzrieal, having been soothed, nodded.

Meanwhile, a ferocious growl was heard. Each of the group looked at each other, but all of them shrugged. Then they heard the somewhat embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry guys. Guess I'm still hungry."

They all turned around and Auzrieal suddenly felt very bad. She had forgotten James was even there. "Yes, of course. Let's eat. I'm sure Inu isn't in a hurry to skip anymore meals anytime soon." She gave the dog a playful grin, him returning it.

Kagomae gave a huff. "I refuse to eat dinner with that!"

Maruhi snorted. "Than you can starve." She grabbed James by the arm and they sat down at the dining table, both digging in.

Auzrieal watched them and chuckled nervously before turning around to Inuyasha, her green eyes asking the question for her.

Kagomae saw this exchange and her mouth fell agape. "Inuyasha, your not really going to eat with these people. She tried to kill me!"

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, trying to be patient. It would be so easy to tell her to go screw off and just sit down to dinner with Auz, but he couldn't just let go of all those feelings. There was still something there, and besides, he wasn't even sure him and Auz had something.

"Kagomae, we've been through this. They were just playing with you."

"No they weren't. You didn't see their expressions; they weren't just joking harmlessly. She wanted blood." Why couldn't he see that these women were evil and just come back with her? She knew he still loved her, she could see it in his eyes. But there was something there when he looked at that demon woman and it made her more than just a little unsettled.

"Kagomae…"

She couldn't believe this. Fine, if he wanted that Auzrieal person over her, than she would just leave. 'I could always find a boy back home to love.' She turned around and stormed out of the house, blinking back tears.

Inuyasha felt immensely torn. He looked to Auzrieal, who was standing there, looking as pitiful as a world-class assassin could. "You coming for dinner?" There was a tangent of hope in her voice.

"Auz…I have to-" "Don't worry about it, I understand. Really, I do." Auzrieal looked at him, the sparkle dead from her eyes as she turned away from him, the feeling of disappointment visible in even the way she moved. It was a sight that Inuyasha would never forget.

He went out the door, chasing after Kagomae's scent.

* * *

Okay I was going to put more in this chapter, but that would make it way longer than my other chapters and I can't get all my ideas to really work right. Maybe is someone would actually review, I'd write the next chapter. –sigh- not likely at this rate though.

Hey, has any else besides me thought that it would be awesome if Fanfiction decided to put a section in for purely original works? I know my characters have stories all their own and I've written stories that have nothing to do with another show, or at least very little. Anybody else's opinion?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, I know it's been a few days since I last wrote. Sorry but it has quite literally been the week from Hell. First my best friend's girlfriend dumped him, my ex was being an ass when I tried to comfort my friend, and than my cat got attacked by my German Sheppard and died Wednesday. –sigh- I'm just glad it's finally Friday…or technically, Saturday since its 12:16 AM.

Disclaimer: I only own Maruhi and the plot, not Auzrieal or James, whom are the property of Jessica, or Inuyasha or Kagomae or other characters mentioned.

Oh yea, and I think this is going to be the end of the story. Not because I haven't gotten any reviews or that I'm bored with it, but just because I feel the end coming. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. I know I did.

* * *

_Auzrieal, James, and Maruhi's prov._

Auzrieal turned to go into the dining room, two tears silently treading down her face before she wiped them away. Look like Inuyasha had made his decision and she wasn't the chosen one. It didn't feel right; she had done so much that was unlike her and still hadn't won…

Maruhi and James pushed their plates in front of each other, both full and grinning slightly.

"So James, we're alone now. Spill." Maruhi threw her napkin onto her plate and looked at the boy with obvious interest.

James burped. "Excuse me. Well, Mom found Inuyasha starved and half out of his mind, so she brought him back here. When he woke up, they fought and both got slightly wounded, causing her to make him stay here until she healed him. Since then they've just become close. Now that human came and screwed everything up." He sighed.

"Just become close?" Maruhi gave him a look that had 'bullshit' all over it.

James laughed at her expression. "Okay, I'm convinced they love each other, but neither one of them is willing to admit to it."

It was Maruhi's turn to sigh. "I hate it when that happens. Makes me want to grab them by the shoulders and shake some sense into them."

James laughed again. Maruhi gave a faint smile. "What do you think of him?"

James thought for a moment. "You know, I hated him at first, but now I kind of like him. He's got spunk; I've heard him fight with Mom."

"Good. That's what she needs. A challenge."

"What if he picks the human?" the quiver of worry was audible in his voice.

Maruhi snorted. "Than he's a moron and she's better off without him anyway."

James chuckled. Maruhi always made him feel better about a situation.

Auzrieal, who had been standing outside the dining room door listening, wiped away the finality of her tears and straightened her back as she entered.

Maruhi and James immediately stopped talking.

"Hungry Mom?" James recalled that Auzrieal hadn't touched her food earlier.

Auzrieal shook her head. "Where's the dog?" Maruhi asked.

Auzrieal looked away and headed for the stairs. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Mom…"

"James, not now. You both can stay the night and maybe, **maybe**, we'll talk in the morning."

"Auz…" "Maruhi, I said I don't want to talk about it." Auzrieal stopped at the foot of the stairs, despite herself.

"Yes I know; I heard you quite well enough. However," Maruhi walked up behind her. "I was just wondering if you were aware that you had an arrow in your shoulder?" Maruhi raised an eyebrow at her friend. Was she really that distracted?

Auzrieal blinked as she looked down at her shoulder. Surely enough, there was the arrow jutting out from the skin from that damned human. Would she never be left alone by thoughts of the tramp?

Auzrieal sighed and yanked it out, not even wincing. She was too numb emotionally to even feel physical pain. "I'm going to bed."

Maruhi looked back to James and sighed. "Should we go kill him?"

"Not yet, give him a chance to come back. Maybe he'll realize the huge mistake he's making." James looked out the window hopefully. After all, no one since his father had made Auzrieal smile that way.

"Hmph, I doubt it. Men are all idiots."

"Maruhi!" James looked at her with an insulted expression.

Maruhi smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "You, my dear, are my nephew and therefore do not count." James smiled back at her.

* * *

_Inuyasha and Kagomae's prov._

Kagomae shivered as she heard strange noises and saw crazy shadows playing along the forest floor. She really should have waited until morning to leave. Stupid demon woman.

She shrieked when an arm grabbed her shoulder to stop her fast moving pace.

"Did you really have to leave like that? She gave you house and lodging even though she hates you and then was going to feed you and you just leave without even thanking her. Aren't you always the one telling me to be more courteous to people?" Inuyasha's annoyed tone washed over her like a safe blanket.

"I would hardly call her a person." She huffed back.

Inuyasha gave her a cold glare. "You shouldn't talk about her like that?"

"Why not? She hated me so why should I be nice to her?"

Inuyasha just shook his head and looked at her. She would never understand how much it took of Auz to let Kagomae stay there. He sighed and looked around, breathing in deeply the night air.

Kagomae felt a rush of fear. She had seen an emotion in Inuyasha's amber orbs when he spoke about that Auzrieal, and it had been love, pure and raw. But how was this possible? He loved her, didn't he? She felt the tears spring into her eyes.

"Where are you going to go now? Auz's lands go on for miles and everyone who lives her is on her side."

Kagomae shrugged. "I don't know. But with you with me, I know I'll be safe." She gave him a hopeful smile; after all, he was here with her and not the demon so that had to mean something, right?

"Kagomae, I'm not sure I'll be going with you." He sat on a fallen log, feeling some of the weight come off his shoulders after he'd said the words out loud. Kagomae stood there in shock, staring at him.

"Inuyasha, what happened? You said you loved me, that nothing would change that? Why are you so ready to leave me for her now? Did she put some sort of spell over you?"

Inuyasha thought a moment. Perhaps Auzrieal did weave some sort of spell over him, but not with magic. He loved being around her; she challenged him, both physically and mentally. Life was never dull around her.

Kagomae kept on as he was thinking. "Have you even been to see Miroku and Sango? Kilala or Shippo? Have you completely forgotten all your friends? Is she that important to you?"

Inuyasha looked up. To be brutally honest, he hadn't thought about Miroku or Sango or the others. He had just assumed that they no longer needed him. He'd imagined he go see them sometime, but he already knew from past experience that half demons could fit into the world of humans so easily.

"Kagomae, you left. You told me to forget about you. I thought you were never coming back; I went crazy. I couldn't eat or sleep; all I thought about was you. Then Auz found me and yes, things have changed."

"Are you in love with her?" Kagomae bit her lip, fearing the answer.

Inuyasha nearly fell of the log. He hadn't thought about how far his feelings really went. He didn't want to, just in case they weren't returned. He admitted to himself right than and there that was part of the temptation of Kagomae; she was safe, he knew she loved him back. But than he remembered the way Auz had looked at him when he left go find Kagomae. Could he really live with himself if he never at least tried?

"I don't know. I think I do." He said slowly, feeling terrible when Kagomae started crying. He got up and put his arms around her.

"Kagomae, don't cry. You were right and you know that, even now. You and I could never work because we're from two different worlds. I would never be able to understand you world with all the people and noise and machines. You would never be safe in mine with all the demons, curses, and superstition.

Kagomae wiped her eyes and she realized he was right. It didn't make the pain lessen and it didn't help with the fact that she knew she was loosing him.

"I love you Kagomae and I always will. But there's nothing we can do about it; it's just the way things are. I'm sorry." A solitary tear rolled down his cheek and she kissed him faintly.

"I'll put you in the village with a nice human family I know until the morning when I can take you back to the portal, okay?" She nodded faintly, suddenly exhausted, following along to his lead without a fight or hesitation. He was right and there was nothing to be done about it.

* * *

_Inuyasha and Auzrieal's prov._

Inuyasha entered the door to find James and Maruhi both sleeping on the couch, Maruhi with her head on James's shoulder. He crept past them to the stairs make as little noise as possible and he climbed up and attempted to find Auzrieal's room among the maze of halls.

After what felt like a million wrong choices, he finally found it and walked in quietly, shutting the door behind him.

The room suited Auzrieal, most definitely. The walls were a deep shade of purple, the carpet black. The bed was covered with a purple silk comforter and black silk sheets and what looked to be dozens of pillows of various dark shades. Auzrieal was sleeping in the middle of this on her side.

Inuyasha knelt down the side of the belt and watched her sleep a while, breathing calmly and smile faintly ever once in a while. She rolled over and mumbled something that sounded oddly like "Inu…"

Than, as if sensing he was there, she opened her eyes slowly like Sleeping Beauty and smiled at him. "Hello Inu."

"Hello." He smiled back.

She reached out and touched his hair, tracing with her finger down the line of his face. "I love it when I dream of you."

"Do you do so often?" She nodded faintly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. She shivered.

"Auz, you're not dreaming." "Yes I am. You're really out with that human girl and couldn't give a rat's ass about me." The smile faded from her lips and hurt became prominent in her eyes and she pulled her hand away.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I'm really here with you. Pinch yourself if you don't believe me."

Auzrieal sat up in bed and regarded him curiously. This wasn't how her dreams usually went, but hey, what the hell right? She pinched herself and squeaked slightly when it hurt. She blinked; Inuyasha was still there, slightly smiling at her. Her cheeks began to burn. "Oh dear. Oops." She gave a nervous kind of chuckle.

He tilted his head. "Do you love me?"

Auzrieal's green eyes widened considerably. "What?!" If James and Maruhi had told him that, she'd have their heads on a platter for breakfast.

Inuyasha didn't reply but rather got up and kissed her. Auzrieal was taken aback by his boldness, but then closed her eyes and couldn't help kissing him back. Her whole body tingled. He tried to pull back but she wouldn't let him, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. He shivered.

After a few more minutes, they both had to come up for air and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "If I ask you something, you have to promise to not freak out okay?"

Auzrieal felt slight apprehension. He'd better not bring up that slut again. Luckily for her, that was the last thing on Inuyasha's mind.

"Will you marry me?" Auzrieal's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Why?" Auzrieal's brain had seemed to stop working and she felt electricity run through her veins.

"Because I love you."

She tackled him, pinning him to the ground, kissing him over and over. "Yes, Yes, most definitely yes." She was laughing and crying and loving the way he was looking at her.

Inuyasha looked up at her, a playful glint in his eyes as he placed his hands on her hips and she looked down at him.

"You know Auz, we really should stop meeting like this."

* * *

_**The End**_

Did you like it? I hope you review. I'm not sure what I'll do after this. Maybe I'll write another YYH fanfic starring Maruhi or maybe I'll go for Past Not Quite so Forgotten (I gave the summary a few chapters back for anyone that wants to give their opinion as to whether that's something they would read.) Or maybe I'll even try my hand out at a DBZ fanfic. I guess I'll go where the wind blows me. But for now, I'm happy that this is done; I feel strangely complete. Until next time, my dears…

Firechild19


End file.
